<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Lost My Head When I Met You by ericsonclan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161171">I Lost My Head When I Met You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan'>ericsonclan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis tries to figure out what sort of gesture to make to celebrate his one week anniversary with Clementine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis &amp; Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Lost My Head When I Met You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(by Laura)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis stood on Ericson High’s roof, hands on his hips, surveying the grounds proudly. This was a brilliant idea. He couldn’t wait to see it all play out. He and Clementine had been dating for a week now to the day and though he knew that wasn’t a very long time at all for people, every day had felt special to him. He wanted to celebrate this first milestone with something big, something that would knock Clementine off her feet.</p><p>Footsteps on the staircase drew his attention back to the roof. Violet emerged, sniffing curiously. She was probably trying to figure out why she’d been called up here.</p><p>“Vi! Over here!” Louis waved her over excitedly.</p><p>The werewolf approached the young frankenstein with caution, glancing over the edge to see if he’d put anything crazy in place yet. “When you texted me that you had ‘the greatest idea of all time’ I was worried, but it looks like you haven’t done anything stupid yet,”</p><p>Louis put his hand to his heart in mock indignation. “Why, Violet! I will have you know that I do indeed have my plan in place and it involves this,” He held forward a long black rope proudly.</p><p>“Violet raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to kidnap Clem?”</p><p>“What? No! It’s bungee cord!” Louis lifted up the end where there was a loop. “I stick my legs through here and jump right off the side of this building! You’re waiting down there with Clementine, timing it just right so that when my head pops off from the force of the fall it plops right into Clementine’s hands. Then I tell her, ‘I lost my head when I met you!’ Brilliant, right?”</p><p>“That just might be the worst plan I’ve ever heard in my life. No, wait, it definitely is,”</p><p>“Aaw, why?” Louis pouted, crossed his arms to mirror Violet.</p><p>“Louis, c’mon. Even you can see there are a million reasons that’s bad. First of all, you’ll probably get detention of pulling this stunt,”</p><p>“Clem’s worth getting detention for,”</p><p>“Your dad will be pissed. He’ll blame Clementine for your bad behavior and say you can’t see her anymore,”</p><p>Louis looked down at the ground sadly. She had him there.</p><p>“Besides, none of that matters because the main reason it’s bad is that it’ll scare Clementine. She won’t think it’s cute, she’ll be freaked out,”</p><p>“Clem doesn’t think I’m a freak,” Louis argued, his tone growing defensive. “She likes me just the way I am,”</p><p>Violet’s ears dropped, realizing her mistake. “Lou, I didn’t mean it like that. I just meant…” she sighed. “Clem is always doing her best to look out for you and make sure you don’t get hurt. Putting yourself in harm’s way - even if it’s for show - will only stress her out,”</p><p>Louis’ confidence deflated. “Yeah… I guess you’re right. Plus, I’m just kidding myself that we could get the timing right on that fall. Knowing me, my head would probably end up flying into someone’s bicycle basket or a trashcan or something. But… I want to do something. To show how much she means to me,”</p><p>Violet’s eyes softened. “I think she already knows. But if you want to do something special, just go the classic route. Flowers, chocolates, a note. She’d love any of that stuff,”</p><p>Louis nodded thoughtfully. It wasn’t that unique, but he didn’t want to waste his time trying to form some sort of grand plan and come up empty instead. There was still enough time in study hall for him to sneak out to the woods and grab some wildflowers. He turned to Violet with a determined smile. “I can do that. I’ll see you later, Vi!” With that he was off, leaving Violet on the rooftop, her tail softly wagging as she watched her friend go.</p><p>There wasn’t much time to find the best flowers of all. Louis could only manage to quickly grab a handful of wildflowers before running back inside to his locker, dumping out his pencil holder, pouring the contents on his water bottle in it and setting the flowers inside, hoping they’d stay fresh till school was over. For the rest of the day whenever there was a lull in his schoolwork, Louis would scribble in the back part of his notebook, trying to come up with a note to give to Clementine. He wanted to write something that would encapsulate everything that he felt for her, but that was a tall order.</p><p>The first time he’d met Clementine was when she saved him from some Delta High bullies. As she held his head safely in her arms, Louis had felt like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. Later interactions with her had only served to drive that idea home for him. Clementine was a human, but she wasn’t like most of the others he had met. She’d never looked at Louis strangely or gotten freaked out when parts of him fell off. She was patient with him as he learned about the brand-new world around him, and best of all, against all odds Clementine liked him too. Somehow the same admiration he held for her was reflected in her eyes when she looked at him. She believed he was special, that he could do anything he set his heart on.</p><p>In the end, Louis settled on a very simple note, one he could tuck amongst the wildflowers before he handed them to Clementine. It read: <em>Clementine, thank you for always believing in me. I love you.</em> Louis read the note over and over a million times as he waited for the last school bell to finally ring. When it did, he bolted out of the classroom, sprinting to his locker without thinking of any strange looks that might draw. Opening the locker, he found the wildflowers still mostly fresh to his relief. He shook the excess water off them lightly before tucking the scrap of notebook paper within the bouquet and running off to find Clementine.</p><p>He was out of the front entrance before her. Seeing that Clementine clearly hadn’t made it outside yet, Louis ended up awkwardly pacing as he waited, glancing up to the front steps every five seconds.</p><p>Violet made it outside before Clementine. She approached Louis with a knowing smile on her face, shaking her head as he jittered with nerves. “You don’t need to worry, Lou. It’s not like she’s gonna turn you down. She’s your girlfriend,”</p><p>“Oh, yeah? Then why do you get so nervous every time you reach for Prisha’s hand? You two have been dating way longer than me and Clem,”</p><p>He did have a point. Dating someone didn’t mean all your fears immediately went away. If anything, they somehow increased them. Violet glanced at the bouquet. “So you went with flowers?”</p><p>Louis nodded. “And a note,”</p><p>“What does the note say?”</p><p>“Just ‘thank you for believing in me’ and that I love her,”</p><p>“Wait, you guys are already to the ‘I love you’ stage?”</p><p>Louis quirked his head in confusion. “Don’t all couples say that?”</p><p>Violet shook her head. “No way. Prisha and I have been together for months and we’re not there yet,”</p><p>“But… I thought…” Louis looked down at the ground helplessly. There was still so much about life and relationships he didn’t know. Sometimes he hated being seven months old.</p><p>“There she is now,”</p><p>Violet’s words had Louis’ eyes shooting up to see Clementine making her way down the school steps, waving goodbye to Sophie and Minnie. <em>Shit. I need to get rid of this note. Destroy the evidence.</em> His eyes frantically searched the area for somewhere he could hide it. The trash can by the steps was his best bet. Louis made a bee line for it, not looking out for where he was going.</p><p>“Look out!” The words came too late. The skateboarder whose path Louis had crossed crashed into him, sending Louis crashing to the ground, his head flying off.</p><p>“Louis!” Clementine’s voice broke through the air as she leapt forward, catching him and holding his head safely in her arms. She looked down at her boyfriend with concern, brushing a stray dreadlock back. “Are you OK?”</p><p>“Y-yeah. Man, that skateboarder came out of nowhere!” Louis glanced over to where his body lay on the ground, blindly reaching out for the flowers scattered across the concrete.</p><p>Clementine caught on to what was happening too. Walking over, she gave Louis’ body a hand up, still cradling his head in her other hand. She then proceeded to help retrieve the flowers, pausing when she saw a note addressed to her and picking it up. “What’s this?”</p><p>“Uh, nothing. I mean, it was just something to celebrate our first week together, but-”</p><p>“Really?” Clementine’s eyes sparkled with an excitement that made Louis feel like he was melting. Before he could remember to finish his warning to not read the note, she had already opened it and read it in an instant. She remained silent, her eyes scanning the paper repeatedly.</p><p>Louis closed his eyes, not wanting to see Clementine’s face when she told him he’d gone too far, that he was moving too quickly. Instead, he was surprised to feel his head being lifted up. He opened his eyes to find Clementine on her tiptoes, placing his head back on top of his body. Her hands cupped his face as she made sure his head was securely on. Then, as though on impulse, she raised herself a bit higher, placing a kiss upon his lips.</p><p>Louis’ hands carefully came around her waist, pulling Clementine closer as the kiss deepened. When they pulled away, both of them looked flushed.</p><p>Clementine bit her lip, glancing away before her eyes returned to Louis. “I love you too. Happy one week anniversary,”</p><p>“Happy one week anniversary,” Louis murmured, still staring at her in wonder. He shook his head suddenly, clearing his thoughts. “Can I walk you home?”</p><p>“I’d like that,” Clementine’s smile was warm as she intertwined her fingers with his.</p><p>Realizing he was still holding most of the remnants of his bouquet, Louis handed them to Clementine who took them gladly. They walked together, hand in hand, talking animatedly each step of the way.</p><p>Watching from a distance, Violet shook her head good-naturedly, amused by how the whole event had worked itself out. Louis had lost his head after all and Clementine had caught him just like she always would. They really were a perfect match.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>